Torn Between Two Hearts
by ally martsolf
Summary: Two very different lives, two very different lives. Yet, she can only choose one. Will her heart lead her into the right direction? (Shuis/Briana)
1. Default Chapter

_I started writing this on July 20th. But new ideas are constantly coming into my head. I got the idea after reading an old issue of Teen Magazine of mine because the girl signed it Torn Between Two Hearts. I felt as if suited these 'couples'. Just so you know...ET aren't together. Gwethan are. Luis and Beth aren't engaged, as aren't Brian and Diana. Ethan in this fic is Travis. I picture him in this fic more. And Gwen is Natalie. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is truly cherished! So please donate your time to give some! _

****

~*Torn Between Two Hearts*~ 

*~Prologue~*

To the town of Harmony, Maine and the rest of the world she was known as Sheridan Crane. But not to him, she was known solely as Diana. He had found her almost dead, and brought her back to life. He devoted everything in his life to make her feel better once more. Even if she had no amnesia, he felt it as if was his calling to save her, and quite possibly change her life. 

But he never knew that once she got her memory back that everything could possibly change. She felt lost. She didn't even know herself where her heart truly belonged. 

Was her heart for only for Luis Lopez Fitzgerald? The charming cop which she first crashed into Harmony when she first arrived and they both hid their feelings at first until they couldn't hide them any longer? Or was it with his older brother Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald, but to her known as Brian O'Leary who disappeared when Luis was only twelve or so? But saved her life from impending death? 

She was unsure what to call herself now. Would she present herself under her assumed name of Diana which she began calling herself after her amnesia? Or her birth name of Sheridan Crane? Both names carried good and bad values and ideologies which she held strong in her heart. But only one man out of those two men waiting for her could hold the love of her heart. She wiped any tears that she could see from her face and proceeded to go out where the others stood. She was ready to present herself, and announce her choice. And the voice inside her knew that this day would and possibly could change her life forever. 

  
**~*Chapter 1~***

She began to clear her throat. She wanted to make her choice as soon as possible. Her life depended on it. Because with this choice, not only would her life change, but also the man which she chose life would change. And the man whom she didn't choose, would be heartbroken. She had to make the best decision that she could possibly make but knew it would break the heart of somebody. 

She closed her eyes, and began to countdown from ten. 

**Ten.**

She had to do this no matter what. She had kept this to herself long enough. 

**Nine.**

She looked at those around her. There were so many people she had to share her final decision with. 

**Eight.**

Both Luis and Antonio loved her greatly. But she loved them under different identities. She wondered if that would affect her choice. 

**Seven.**

Both men saved her lives numerous times. But she could only save herself now. 

**Six.**

She knew that her former nephew, Ethan Winthrop, was in a similar predicament. First he was with Gwen Hotchkiss, his first love. Then he met Theresa while engaged to Gwen. She was thee younger sister of the two brothers, which she was deciding between. He broke off his engagement to Gwen soon after, and proposed to her. They were nearly married. When an explosive tabloid shocker came out. They kept together for awhile, until Ethan couldn't handle her lies any longer. Soon after Theresa's 'fake' execution, he had gotten back with Gwen again. And it was that choice of being with Gwen is where he stayed. 

**Five. **

Why her? Why now? She didn't know. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

**Four.**

The families were becoming restless. They were truly anticipating this choice of hers. 

**Three.**

Her father, Alistair Crane was shocked to see her alive. He never knew that she would survive the explosion which he set forth. His face was priceless when she walked into the Crane mansion wondering if she had been there before. 

**Two. **

She took a few deep breaths. She was nervous. 

**One.**

This is it she thought. Time to announce her choice that would change everything. 

**Zero.**

Darkness. 

She had fainted before she could utter one word. 

  
**~*Chapter 2*~**

It was dark all around her. She could hear some muffled voices. But that was it. Nothing more, and nothing less. Both men rushed to her side. Both were concerned for her well being. She had already been through enough traumas already. And now this would add to it. 

She began to become confused again. One man was calling her, Sheridan; and the other called her Diana. Who was she? Who did she want to be? Would she be Sheridan Crane? A beautiful woman who had lived the life of prestige and elegance, and most of all, money until she got amnesia and became Diana? 

She wanted to get up from where she was. But she was pushed back down. A calming voice came over and talked to her. 

"Miss…You will be alright. Just remain calm. The medics will be with you shortly." 

She closed her eyes, and began take slow and steady deep breaths. She vaguely remembered how this happen. It wasn't her concern now. All she wanted to do was to tell everybody her choice. 

She began to see a face. She wasn't sure who it was at first. It was appearing slowly at first. First the body, then the face but it was appearing slowly. 

It was the face of her love as Sheridan Crane. It was Luis Lopez Fitzgerald. 

_Flashback_

"Sheridan, what's that burning smell?" Luis said as he checked on his steaks. 

"Oh no, my eggs!" Sheridan said as she rushed to check on her eggs, but they were already burned to a crisp. She was taught from a very young age not to waste food, plus she never really knew how to cook properly. 

"Poor Sheridan…can only have eggs." Luis said with a smirk on his face as he brought his steak, salad, and corn on the cob into the living room behind Sheridan. 

He loved tempting her, especially now since he was her bodyguard until the brush with the drug cartel was over. Sheridan took a seat on her couch, and began to eat her eggs. She looked at Luis angrily, she hated how he did this to her. She took a bite of her eggs, and a gulp of her orange juice. The burnt eggs were horrible, but didn't want Luis to know. So she told him, "As a matter of fact, I like burnt eggs…they are my specialty." 

For once Luis felt sorry for her, unknown to him; the friendship they were just starting would turn into an everlasting romance and companionship. Luis cut a huge piece of his steak from his plate, gave Sheridan a piece of his corn on the cob, and some of his salad. Sheridan refused at first, but Luis kept on pressuring her to try it. "Come on Miss Crane, its not poisoned…" he said. 

Sheridan dug in as she was famished, and finished every single bite of it. And finally said, "Luis, where did you learn to cook like this?" 

Luis was astounded at Sheridan's comments, and finally said, "Soon after papa disappeared…Mama had to work overtime for the Cranes. I had to take care of Theresa and Miguel on my own… As well Mama taught me a thing or two about cooking…I'm glad you enjoyed it!" 

_End of flashback_

She felt as if she could taste that steak right now. It was like nothing she had ever before. It was so juicy and tender. There was a part of her that longed for that steak. To have Luis protect her from harm and danger that may hurt her in any way. 

Luis disappeared, and another man's face began to appear. It began to take shape quickly this time. It was Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald, but to her Brian O'Leary. 

Another flashback of hers but this time with Antonio began to appear. 

_Flashback_

"Damn it! I am not cut out to be a waitress! Now, I'll never be able to pay Liz back!" Diana said angrily as she slammed down the tray she was carrying. 

Brian noticed and came over to calm her down, and kindly said, "Diana, calm down. I'll teach you. I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself" 

"What do you know about waitressing that I don't?" 

"Here…let me show you." Brian said as he took ahold of the tray, which Diana slammed down on the counter and walked over, to the old ladies that Diana was supposed to be handling. 

Diana followed and listened in. 

"What would you two lovely ladies like to order today?" Brain asked kindly and casually. 

The ladies looked up, and giggled. They looked at their menus, and finally decided on the scrambled eggs. 

Brian rushed to fulfill their orders. Diana was about to get them some more coffee when she caught Brian kissing their hands and wishing them good day. A part of her felt a pang of jealously. But she wasn't let that get in her way. She loved Brian. 

As she saw Brian begin to clear the table, she approached him and asked, "I thought you were going to teach me…" 

"I am…just follow me…" 

_End of flashback _

She knew there was more to that flashback, and the other one. But it wouldn't continue. She wondered if there was a reason behind it. Could it because that her heart was still struggling the love for both men? 

She had just opened her eyes once more when she saw the medics around her. Checking her pulse and everything. She moaned. She was so scared. She didn't want to lose anybody. But she feared after announcing her choice, she might. 

As she was put on the stretcher, she wondered who would come with her to get a final checkup by the doctors in the emergency room. She saw Ethan come near her. She realized that probably both the other men who she was choosing between asked him to come along so it wouldn't cause any further conflict. 

***~Chapter 3~***

Ethan sat down beside her in the ambulance. He was unaware that the woman that was laying down next to him was going through so much. He didn't know if he should call her Sheridan, or Diana. He grew up calling her Sheridan, but now, she was also known as Diana. 

He held her hand and rubbed it. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, and began to remember the time he confided in her that he had fallen for Theresa, and wanted to break his engagement off with Gwen Hotchkiss. 

_Flashback_

"Sheridan...Could we talk?" Ethan asked as he made sure that Luis wasn't in the room, and any other room of the cottage of Sheridan's. 

"Sure Ethan. You always know you can confide in me about anything." Sheridan replied as she motioned Ethan to sit next to her on the couch. And then continued by asking as best as she could, "What's wrong?" 

"I...I...have decided to break off my engagement with Gwen..." Ethan said breaking down. 

"I thought you loved her Ethan, and wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. What happened?" 

"I feel in love with somebody else. Somebody who believed in fate. And encouraged me to do the same." 

"Is this somebody else, Luis's younger sister Theresa by any chance?" 

"Yes..." 

"Oh dear...we must not let Luis find out...He will be outraged once he finds out..." 

"Finds out what?" Luis asked as he entered the cottage with a dozen red roses for Sheridan. As they were supposed to go to the engagement party soon together. 

"Nothing..." Ethan and Sheridan said looking at each other in unison. 

"Listen... I better go change, and talk to Gwen before she finds out herself" 

"Finds out what?" Luis attempted to question Ethan, but it was too late. Ethan was already out the door. 

_End of flashback.._

Ethan wiped away his tears, and struggled to look at Sheridan's face. She looked okay to him. But the medics wanted to make sure nothing severe happened when Sheridan hit her head when she fainted. 

He noticed that she was looking into his eyes. He smiled. And asked as he pushed the hair away from her face, "How are you feeling?" 

"Groggy and weak..." 

"You'll be okay...I'm more than positive that you will be. I'm glad you are back in my life..." 

"Me too Ethan. But I've noticed that you haven't called me either Sheridan _ or _Diana. Why is that?" 

"It's just that..." Ethan began to say when the ambulance came to a halt in front of the hospital. Ethan had to finish what he wanted to say. But it would have to wait. 

He also knew that she had something to talk to him about as well. He realized it must be about her choice on who she chose. It must be tearing her up inside, he thought as the stretcher was pushed inside the Emergency Room. 

***~Chapter 4~***

Ethan looked around startled. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt as if he was dreaming. He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed again. She must be tired, he thought. The medics put her in a room and assured Ethan that both a doctor and nurse would be with them shortly. 

Ethan sat down at a near by chair. He felt something bothering him as he sat down. He got up again and checked his pockets. There was nothing in the front two. He checked the back ones. There was nothing in the right one, but there was some thing in particular of interest in his left one. He took it out and began to read it, as he did this, he began to pace back and forth. 

It was a letter which he got from Sheridan, a few days before she was coming to Harmony from Paris. 

It read: 

Dearest Ethan, 

I am not sure what possessed me to write this letter to you so suddenly. As you know, Gwen has visited me in the hospital after my accident and assured me that all is well between the both of you. She loves you dearly Ethan. As do I; I remember our childhood together greatly. Anyways, I'm writing to tell you that I'm returning to Harmony. I've been through a lot of pain here overseas, and I hope that my life can improve once I set foot in my own home. 

Please do not let the others except possibly Pilar, and your mother Ivy that I'm returning. I do not want to be pressured into leaving again. 

I will see you in a few days, just as soon as the doctors give me the OK. This letter will come via Gwen. If you need to contact me, she has my number at the hospital. 

Love always,  
Sheridan 

Tears began to form in Ethan's eyes. Even back then Sheridan knew who Ethan loved. But Ethan betrayed Gwen. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He committed himself to Gwen once more. He loved her. It wasn't the same love he shared with Theresa. It was different. He took out his handkerchief and began wiping his tears away. 

  
Ethan put away the letter just as a knock at the door came. Ethan went over to open it. It was the doctor and nurse assigned to check on her. 

  
"Hi, I'm Dr. M. Spencer, and this is my assistant Nurse Courtney." Marilee said taking out her hand to shake with Ethan. And stepped back so that Courtney could do the same. 

  
"It's the pleasure to meet the both of you." Ethan said as he stepped aside and sat down in the chair to allow the doctor and nurse to proceed with the checkup of her. 

  
"Does she have a specific name she would like to be called?" Courtney asked as she observed Marilee do some work on her. 

  
"Um..." Ethan thought for a moment, and then said, "Not that I know of. I think she's still confused herself on who she wants to be." 

  
"Call me ...." She began murmuring, but it was too soft for anybody to hear exactly what she was saying. 

  
"What's that?" Courtney asked as she stepped closer to the bed to hear better. 

  
"Actually...I'm not sure what to be called..." She said tearfully. 

  
"Would Miss, be alright?", Marilee asked as she examined her breathing. 

  
"Yes..." 

  
"Alright, Miss can you tell me what you remember last?" 

  
"I..I..was about to announce to my final selection on who I was choosing to be, and who I wanted to be. That's all I recall." 

  
"Can you confirm this Mr. Winthrop?" Nurse Courtney asked. 

  
"Yes. She was about to do that when she suddenly fainted, and then blacked out." 

  
"I see...Doctor...can I see you over there for a moment?" 

  
"Of course. Just a moment." Dr. Spencer said as she excused herself and followed the nurse. 

  
"Doctor, I think she has a bit too much trauma lately. Based on her medical files, it says here that she was near death about a year ago. And Mr. Winthrop here pulled the plug on her on Christmas. And she miraculously came back to life..." 

  
"Miraculously indeed. She has escaped death twice or even more now..." 

  
"Should we keep her here over night?" 

  
"Yes...I think its for the best." And with that, they turned back to her and Ethan and told them that she should stay over night for some more tests. 

  
"Will every thing be alright?" She asked fearfully. 

  
"Yes..." 

  
"I'm scared Ethan..." She said as the doctor and nurse gave some last minute instructions to Ethan and left the room. 

  
"Don't be..." He said calmly to calm her down. 

  
"Can you tell me a story...?" 

"Of course. I'll tell you the one of your Christmas miracle..." 

***~Chapter 5~***

  
"Christmas Miracle?" She asked rather confused. 

"Yes...It happened here in Harmony. In Christmas 2000..." Ethan began. 

"I don't remember it." 

"I'll tell you..." 

"Thank you." She replied, and closed her eyes and lay comfortably on the hospital bed so she could rest and listen to the story. 

As Ethan began telling her the story, she could actually see it. She could actually remember it happening. 

_Flashback_

Luis bent down in front of the angel statue with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he lost the woman he loved and cherished so deeply. All because of Ethan. Damn it! 

He was praying for quite awhile when he had an urge to say a prayer for his now 'dead' love. He said, "Dear Lord, I'll never ask anything of you again..." He wiped some tears that began to appear away and continued,"....Just bring Sheridan back. Don't take her away from me. I'll do anything. Just--Just..let us live our lives together. Let us be happy. Let us grow old together." 

Suddenly a voice appeared behind him which said, "Luis?" 

Startled, Luis turned around and saw Sheridan. He couldn't believe it was actually it was Sheridan. He walked closer to her, and then said, "Sheridan. Is that really you?..." He stopped briefly, stopped forward again and gave her a hug. And then finally managed to finished saying what he had to say, "It's you. You're with me?" 

"I'm here with you." Sheridan replied reassuringly. 

"Don't you ever leave me." Luis begged. 

"Never again." Sheridan promised him with tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"I love you." He told her as he wiped away her tears. 

"Say it again. Please say it again." She pleaded with him. 

Luis smiled, and repeated hiss words again, but added things this time by saying, "I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I always will." 

"I love you so much." Sheridan told him back, and with that they began to kiss 

_End of Flashback_

Ethan had just ended his story when he heard something. It was coming from her. 

What was it? 

He stepped closer to the bed, and he heard it. 

She was moaning, and calling out somebody's name in her sleep... 

It was his name, none other than...... 

  


  


  



	2. Chapter 6 & Chapter 10

***~Chapter 6~***

Luis's. 

It was fading as Ethan approached the bed. Panicking, Ethan grabbed a piece of paper and pen that lay beside her bed, and handed it to her. And encouraged her to write down, whatever she was trying to say. 

She stared at him blankly at first. She didn't know what he wanted her to do with the pen and paper. 

"Write what you are thinking right now..." Ethan told her. 

She shook her head, no. Ethan started to panic. He stepped away from her, and looked at her painfully. 'Why is she doing this to herself?' he thought as he questioned himself as if he was interrogating somebody. 

She had her eyes closed now. She was dreaming or something. At least it looked that way. 

Not known to herself, and Ethan; her mind, heart, body and soul were fighting for who she should she be. 

Sheridan Crane. This was the life, which contained a lot of prestige, wealth and beauty. And most of all the heart and love of Luis Lopez Fitzgerald. 

_Flashback_

Luis stepped out of his car and made sure that it was safe. After all, even though crime wasn't a big issue in Harmony, there were times that things could happen. However, he didn't draw his gun. Something inside him told him not to. 

Luis proceeded to look at her car, and wondered who she could be, he then slowly and flashed his flashlight at the car, its license plate, without stepping any closer he finally said, "You try anything else and I'm using your tires for target practice." He smirked and began to walk towards her car, and talked a bit more, "Well, I hope you had a good time, buster, because you're about to say good-bye to life as you know it. There's no way your sorry behind isn't doing jail time after those moves." 

Annoyed, Sheridan replied, "My name isn't Buster, my behind is anything but sorry, and you can't arrest me." 

"You've broken at least 10 laws in the last minutes. Give me one good reason I shouldn't arrest you." Luis said remember what he learned while studying to become a cop as he arrived at her car looking in. Sheridan looked up at Luis, and they both get a good look at each other for the first time--both pausing for a second. It was their first time meeting one another. 

Sheridan thought for a moment herself before answering Luis's question. She was trying to find her driver's license. Slightly annoyed about being pulled over by a cop, she responded, "Because my last name is Crane." and showed him her license. 

Snatching it from her to get a better look, it was like he didn't hear what she said. So he asked again, by saying, "Excuse me?" 

Sheridan was getting frustrated now, and blurted, "Can't you read, officer? C-r-a-n-e? As in Alistair Crane and Julian Crane and the Crane industries? Do you want me to go on, because I can." 

"I know the name...I know it very well." Luis responded Pointe blank. 

Smiling knowing that Officer Luis Lopez Fitzgerald knew the Crane name, she told him, "Well, then I guess we can forget all about this." She stopped for a moment, and then continued, "So if you would just move your car, I'll be on my way. And I'll send a check to the Harmony Police station to cover any damage to your car." 

"That is very generous of you, but you don't have to do that." He informed her. 

"No, no, I insist. There's no reason why there should be hard feelings between us." She said as convincingly as she could. 

"Suit yourself. But you have to get out of the car." 

"I don't understand" 

"You're under arrest Ms. Crane. Now I need to cuff you." Luis said as he started to handcuff Sheridan as she looked at him in shock and dismay. 

_End of flashback_

There was more to it. She knew there was more to it. But it ended there. Of all places, it had to end there! Is that REALLY how she first met Luis? Did she REALLY give that much of a hard time? What the heck? She didn't care. But he sure did look mighty sexy in that cop uniform. 

On the other hand, there was also her other identity which she assumed after her amnesia. 

Diana. Even though she didn't remember much, she finally learned some life skills that may come in handy later in life. From learning how to waitress to being an everyday person. 

_Flashback_

She stirred. Brian looked over her in awe. He called Liz and Doc over to see her as well. She was shivering from being in the ocean for such a long time. At least now she was in a warm place. Maybe once she awoke, she would be able to tell them who she was, and where she came from. 

"I think she's an alien…" Doc told Liz and Brian. 

"She isn't Doc. She's the woman of my dreams" Brian said pushing in between them to watch her. 

"Guys, quiet down. You'll scare her." Liz said, and with that she awoke. 

She tried to say something. But nothing came out. Doc went to check her. She seemed fine. Liz asked her if she wanted some soup. She shook her head yes. Liz left the room and got some. 

When she returned, Liz handed to her and she began drinking it. She opened to talk again, but this time, luckily something came out. "Where am I?" She asked afraid. 

"You are on St. Lisa's." 

She looked at them confused. 

Liz approached her and warmly asked, "What's your name Hun?" 

"I…I…don't remember…" 

Liz and Doc looked at Brian. Brian looked at Doc and shrugged and asked, "Doc is she alright?" 

"I fear she may have a slight case of amnesia. With what happened to her. It's highly likely" 

"What's the first name that comes to your head?" Brian asked hoping that it may jog her memory. 

"Diana. I think that's my name. Diana." 

_End of Flashback_

She loved both of these men. Both had such good things attached to them. Why did she have to make such a hard choice? 

~*~*~ 

Ethan watched her. She looked so afraid. He needed advice. He already got the clearance to use his cell phone in the hospital. He began dialing Luis and Antonio. But stopped midway. He couldn't call them. The woman which they both love was struggling herself, and he didn't want them to fight over her right in front of her. It may to do more harm to her than good. 

He took out his pocketbook, and realized there was once person he could call. Without being yelled at, or anything. She'll understand him. It was Gwen Hotchkiss. His fiancée. He started dialing Gwen's cell phone number. It took awhile to connect, but finally she answered. 

"Gwen?" Ethan asked in a soft voice, loud enough for Gwen to hear it, but soft enough that it would not disturb her. 

"Yes?" 

"It's me Ethan." 

"Ethan. You sound worried. Is she okay?" 

"Yes, she is. It's just that…" 

"Ethan, you know you can tell me." 

Ethan sat down on the chair, and then finally said, "I'm scared that if she chooses one brother over the other that the one who isn't chosen would be heartbroken." 

"Ethan, listen to me. The same happened when you chose between Theresa, and myself. You hand to trust your heart." 

"I know. I heard her murmur one of their names though." 

"Which one?" 

"Luis's" 

"Do you think her heart is letting go of him? Or yearning for him?" 

"The way I felt it was more of yearning…" 

"Maybe she's decided." 

"Maybe she has…maybe she hasn't…its better for her to tell us. Not us to judge." 

"I agree. Thanks Gwen. The doctor and nurse are coming back soon. I better go" 

"You are _more _than welcome Ethan. She's more like a sister to me too." 

"I love you Gwen with all my heart and soul" He told her lovingly as he looked at their engagement photo. He managed to get a copy of it and got a wallet size of it. They delayed their wedding for her. They knew it was for the best. 

"I love you too Ethan. Give her my love" Gwen replied and blew him a kiss as she hung up her phone. 

Ethan shut off his phone and put it in his coat pocket. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right back." 

Ethan was about to leave to get a coffee from the hospital cafeteria, when a knock came at the door. Ethan walked over to answer it, there stood… 

***~Chapter 7~***

Alistair Crane. 

"Grandfather.... What are on earth are you doing here?" Ethan asked startled. 

"My boy...Ethan...How many times do you have say Grandfather? I'm NO longer your grandfather" Alistair huffed. 

"Sorry Alistair. Why are you here? Is that better?" 

"Yes. I'm here to see my daughter." 

"But she doesn't remember it all..." 

"I'm NOT stupid." 

"I know you aren't. But I'm pretty sure SHE doesn't want you around. So leave." 

"NO!" 

"You are scaring her. You have to leave." 

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do? Run to the Chief Bennett, your father?" 

"As a matter fact yes. I would." 

"Then do it." Alistair said taunting him as he lit a cigar. 

"No. I rather call Luis and Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald. And have them deal with you. You sick bastard!" 

"Careful my boy. I can deal with them. I have spilt both Sheridan and Luis apart, as well as Brian and 'Diana'. I can and I swear on my soul that I can do it again." 

"You wouldn't." 

"I would." 

Alistair stepped towards her bed, blowing smoke from his cigar as he stepped closer and closer. He was addicted to cigar smoking. There was a part of him that loved his daughter; and another, which despised her because he felt that HER being born caused the early death of her mother, his wife, Katherine Crane. 

"Don't you DARE go near her." 

"Ethan, just let me talk to her. Alone." 

"Fine." Ethan told him and stepped out of the room. 

  
~*~*~ 

"Darling…why did you have to choose to fall in love with those men? Why did you have to fall in love to Luis Lopez Fitzgerald as Sheridan Crane, and then his brother Antonio as Diana?" He wiped away a tear and then continued, "I wanted the best for you. I love you so much. No matter who you choose to be." 

He was about to break down but he continued, "I still remember trying to convince you when you were supposed to marry Luis. Why couldn't you listen?" 

_Flashback_

  
"I've come back to see you Sheridan. Now come to me, my dear. Let your father give you a hug. It's been far too long since I held you in my arms." Alistair pleaded with his young daughter. 

"You didn't come back to see me Father. You must have some business deal, that's the only reason you ever set foot in Harmony." Sheridan replied with some uneasiness and doubt. 

"You're right, business is usually the only reason I go anywhere. Not this time, when I learned of the heinous plot Julian & Rebecca carried out against you and Luis, I was shocked. Shocked and Angry! I flew half way around the world to be with you, dear. I know you're hurting, feeling betrayed by your own family. I came to comfort you, make things right." Alistair revealed. 

"Really?" 

"Well, of course! You're my daughter, Sheridan; and I love you so very much." 

"I'm surprised you're here father, surprised that you say you care. Bad things have happened to me before and you never came, you never even called." 

"You're right! I failed you time and time again." 

"It's always been the same excuse, some pressing business matter that was more important than your own family." 

"I admit it, I was wrong to always put business ahead of my loved ones, wrong to worry about the future instead of focusing on the present. Lately, I've come to realize the error of my ways. Julian's unspeakable treachery against you and Luis was the clincher. I came back hoping to make it up to you. Not that I can really, but I wanted to try." 

"No, it's too late! How can you just walk in here and say that you love me and try to erase a lifetime of hurt? After you, Julian & Rebecca tried to destroy the most important thing in the world to me. My love for Luis, with this (the Luis mask) and the elaborate scheme that went with it." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"Sheridan, dear!" 

"No, you know what, it's over. I will never forgive you. Please don't try to insult my intelligence by saying you knew nothing about it because you have never approved of Luis." 

"I'm sorry Sheridan but I knew nothing about this mask or the heinous charade built around it." 

"You're telling me that you knew nothing about Julian using that mask to break up Luis & me?" 

"On your mother's grave, I knew nothing about it. I see now what happened, your brother wanted to get you out of the country. He thought that if he ended your relationship with Luis, you would go running back to Paris." 

"Why would Julian want to get rid of me?" 

"Elementary my dear, he knew I was considering making you my heir." 

"You're thinking of making me your heir, father?" Sheridan asked shocked. 

"Why not, times have changed. Women occupy positions of great power in our society. You're intelligent, personable and you're my daughter, why not pick you. Unlike Julian, I know I can count on you! I won't lie to you Sheridan, as you well know from past conversations, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald is not a man I would have picked to be your husband.", Alistair continued. 

"That's putting it mildly!" 

"Luis may have a number of admirable qualities but his family and ours have never gotten along. Having said that, I nonetheless want you to be happy and if Luis is the one man best able to make that happen then I want you to have him." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, my dear! Everything I've ever done is because I love you, Sheridan. You do believe, don't you?" 

  
_End of Flashback_

Alistair shook his head in dismay over that conversation which he had with her about 14 months ago, he couldn't believe he did that to his own daughter. And he was more than ready to do it again. He didn't want anybody that HE knew to be connected to the Lopez Fitzgeralds. He made Theresa a Crane, and regretted it. She was too damn controlling, in fact, she was just an exact replica of him, but she was a woman and had the Crane heir. 

She began to stir and open her eyes. Alistair noticed, and put out his cigar in the nearby ashtray. Walking towards her once more, his face became more ashen. He finally felt guilty for what he did. He didn't want to ruin her life. He loved her, he truly did love her. He wanted what was best for her. There was something inside him that changed his mind; it was his heart, and it wanted to become pure again. 

She saw him pacing back and forth in front of him. She knew as Sheridan Crane, she'd call him Father; however if she chose to call herself Diana, what on earth would she call him? 

"Oh you are awake. Should I get Ethan for you?" Alistair asked, as if he was turning a new leaf. 

"Yes please", she replied and smiled up at him. 

He walked away from her bed and went towards the door, and peeked out, and motioned Ethan to come back in. 

"Thank you uh…Alistair", Ethan said as he shook Alistair's hand and re-entered the room. 

Alistair bid adieu and whispered into Ethan's ear, "Thank you. I've become a changed man. I'll be back later to see her with a surprise." 

Ethan was startled, and wonder if she had anything to do it with it. He would never know. And a surprise? What on earth would Alistair want to give her? 

***~Chapter 8~***

  
"I wonder what made him a changed man…," Ethan thought to himself as he walked to her bed. He smiled at her, and she returned the same to him. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing. Just thinking." 

She was about to ask Ethan something when Dr. Spencer and Nurse Courtney re-entered the room. 

"Sorry to bother you both again, but we want to give you the test results of the tests which we took earlier." Dr. Spencer began as she held the file in her hand and reread a portion of it. 

"We were going to wait until tomorrow morning, but we felt as if it would be best if it were done tonight instead." Nurse Courtney explained. 

"Is everything alright with me?" She asked. 

"Well yes and no…" 

"Your blood tests came back fine, but I'm afraid…" 

"Afraid of what…?" 

"You may be expecting…" 

"Expecting? You mean I'm…I'm…" 

"Pregnant?" Nurse Courtney finished her sentence, and then said, "You are approximately three months along." 

"How is possible…? I don't even remember…well um...doing it…" 

"That's where the trauma comes in…with what has happened to you, you may not recall who the father is. And especially now you must make your decision because it could affect not only you and your baby or babies for that matter, but your future as well.", Dr. Spencer stated. 

"Could I call them both, and ask them to come down to do a blood test?" 

"Already been taken care of. I mentioned that I would like to see both men to Ethan, and he called them up for you." 

"Thank you Ethan." 

"Your welcome, it's the least I could do." 

~*~*~ 

A knock at the door came and Ethan walked over to answer; it was none other than Luis Lopez Fitzgerald, and his older brother, Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald but to her, Brian O'Leary. Both men were puzzled on why they had to be called over. 

Luis stepped inside first, as Antonio stepped in behind him and noticed that she wasn't alone; Ethan was with her, as were the nurse and doctor, which were taking care of her. 

"Glad you could join us." Nurse Courtney said as she smiled and greeted both men. 

"We came as soon as we heard. We didn't want anything else to go wrong." Luis explained. 

"Speak for yourself" Antonio murmured under his breath. 

"What's that Antonio...or Brian...Whatever your damn name is now..." 

"Luis. We came to help her. We have to settle our differences sooner or later." 

"I rather have it sooner so I can beat the crap out of you." 

"Oh really. Bring it on." Antonio spoke up as he began to roll up his sleeves. 

"Alright. You certainly did ASK for it." 

"Luis. Antonio. Stop it! This isn't the time or the place." Ethan uttered as he stepped in between the two before they could get at each other. 

"Ethan, stay out of this." Antonio answered annoyed, as he pushed Ethan out of the way. 

Ethan was able to control his balance and stood up against Antonio once more, and clearly stated his point. "Listen Antonio, I know you and Luis may have your differences. And you both love her. But that ISN'T the reason you were brought here. " 

"It isn't? You mean she's made her choice and chosen me?" Brian smirked as he declared himself the love of her life. 

"Hell no. Why would she choose a man like you? You are scum. More like scum of the universe" Luis said as he began to laugh silently. 

"That's ENOUGH!" Dr. Spencer yelled. 

"He's the one who started it." Luis pointed out. 

"I don't CARE who started it. This has to end now!" 

"But HE started it! Damn it! First, he runs away from Harmony after Papa disappears then he assumes she belongs to him?" 

"I tended and cared for her, Luis. I love her." 

"Who cares? Love takes time to happen. I was her bodyguard for God's sake. It was a love hate relationship which blossomed into love!" 

"Oooh…do you deserve an award for that?" Antonio mocked him. 

"Listen to me, Antonio. She was near death before. She came back to me. My prayers were answered." 

"Quit it. Before I have to call security and throw you both out of here." Dr. Spencer said who was getting angrier as they argued. 

They quieted down, and looked at her. She was shocked at what she saw. While they were fighting, Nurse Courtney handed her earplugs to block out the noise. 

Nurse Courtney motioned her to remove them, and she did so as she stared at both men blankly. 

"Are you two done now?" she asked. 

"No" Antonio stated. 

"Yes. We'll deal with this later on." Luis answered feeling guilty for his actions. 

"Thank you. There is a reason why you were both called here." 

"There is? What's that?" Luis questioned her. 

"I just found out that…" She began but feared to continue and she looked at Ethan and hoped that he could help her somehow. 

"Relax. Take your time." Ethan spoke to her in a soothing calming voice. 

"I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out. 

"But who's the daddy?" Both Luis and Antonio said at the same time. 

"Well…that's the problem…I don't know…" 

"It's not Antonio is it? Luis asked disgusted. 

"Probably is me. Probably I'm the proud papa. If it isn't…I can't believe it. Why would she want to make love to you?" Brian smirked as he commented. 

"Because she loves me." 

"Stop it! Guys, I don't like it when I see you fighting. I love you both dearly. This is extremely hard on me. Choosing from the two of you, as well as taking care of myself and this unborn child or children will affect everything." She said speaking up. 

"Pick me. I'll do everything that I can to make things work, for both you, and child." Antonio begged her. 

"No, pick me. We have a history. We delivered Pat's baby together. That shows what we are capable of." 

"Actually…I want to get a blood test done to determine who the father is…" 

****

~*Torn Between Two Hearts*~

  
****

*~Chapter 9~*

  
"Blood Test?" Luis and Antonio both said as they looked at her shocked. 

"Yes. The sooner, the better." 

"Sounds okay by me. But is it possible to get something to drink first? I'm thirsty" 

"Yes you can. The cafeteria is down the west wing set of stairs, and is to your left" The doctor told Antonio. 

Antonio left the room, he just lied to get out of there. Oh, he loved her that's for sure. But he didn't want his younger brother to have her. He wanted her to himself. He noticed the blood lab and grabbed a lab coat, and walked in. Kari was testing another patient's set of blood and writing down the results. 

"Hi there." Antonio began flashing his sexy grin. 

"Hi, are you new here? Do you need some help?" Kari asked. 

"No, I'm not new here, but I need you to do me a favor" 

"Me? What kind of favor?" 

"Well my brother, and myself have to do a blood test to determine who the father of the baby or babies of the woman we love is." 

"Yeah so…" 

"Well I want you to falsify them and make them say, that I'm at least the father of one." 

"I can't do that." 

"I need it to be done. Please? I'll do anything to repay you. Just do this for me." 

"You must really love this woman to go to this level huh?" 

"Well…Yes…" 

"You seem uncertain of yourself Mr.…?" 

"O'Leary. Brian O'Leary. Better known as Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald." 

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. O'Leary." Kari said shaking his hand and going by the first name he gave her. 

"And you are?" He asked. 

"Does that matter?" 

"Well…" 

"Well what?" 

Unknown to both of them, a co-worker of Kari's was close by and listening in. Tiffany stepped closer to get a better look and listen. Tiffany couldn't believe her ears! Why on earth would a man scheme to such a low level? 

She thought she was dreaming, because she thought something like this couldn't be true. She rubbed her eyes and tried to listen a bit more but it was too late. He had already left. 

Tiffany struggled to keep her composure as she approached Kari. She didn't know what to say, or how to break the news that she overheard everything. 

Tiffany tapped Kari gently on her shoulder so she wouldn't startle her. Kari whirled around thinking it may be Brian again, however, it wasn't. It was only Tiffany, and Kari was relieved about that. 

"Kari…I heard everything…" Tiffany began. 

"You did? You won't tell our supervisor are you?" Kari asked worriedly. 

"I won't. But we should tell the person(s) who aren't involved. This could have disastrous results if it is done." 

"I want to help him…but I'd feel so guilty in the end." 

"Exactly. Should I go tell them?" 

"Yeah. I want to see if that jerk comes back. And his name is Brian O'Leary _as well as_ Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald if you need to know." 

"Thank you for being honest with me." 

And with that, Tiffany hung her lab technician coat on the coat rack and then proceeded on her way. Thinking to herself on how to tell the other people who may get affected, Tiffany walked over to the front desk and inquired where she could find this Brian O'Leary. The nurses' station wasn't sure, but they knew a lady that was connected to him. She was only going by she. She had two names, two different lives. Tiffany didn't want to get involved with that part. She wanted them to know the truth. And that's it. 

Tiffany didn't know what Brian O'Leary/Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald looked like as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd level. The doors were about to close when a man in his late twenties pressed the open button and stepped in holding a drink. He didn't press a button so it looked like he was going to the same floor as her. 

The elevator stopped at the 3rd level, and they both stepped out. He walked a steady pace, and Tiffany managed to keep up with him. She was about to ask him something when he turned the corner and entered a room. 

There was another doctor, and nurse inside. Also, there was a young woman in her early to mid twenties there, as well as two young men. One looked similar to the one she saw in the elevator, and the other looked like the young woman. 

She couldn't believe her eyes! The young man she was in the elevator with was none other than that person who tried to get Kari into helping him! 

"Oh Dear God!" She murmured under her breath as she knocked on the door. 

Dr. Spencer noticed her and let her in, and asked, "Is the room ready to have the blood tests done?" 

"Yes, it is…But I fear we have another problem." Tiffany said looking up and looking directly at Brian. 

Brian looked back and her, and asked, "What? Why are you looking at me as if I'm some sort of criminal?" 

"What's going on?" The young woman asked who was lying in the bed. 

"I'm afraid I can't say with him in the room." Tiffany stated pointing to Brian. 

Noticing that Tiffany was pointing to Brian, Dr. Spencer asked Brian to leave the room. At first, he wouldn't budge because he thought the scheme of his was found out. But Tiffany lied, and said it wasn't. She needed to ask the others some questions of the young ladies' prior medical history when she was in the Harmony Hospital before. 

With Brian out of sight and not in the room. Tiffany began what she found out by saying, "I saw Brian trying to convince a fellow lab technician to falsify the blood tests. So it would look like he was the father of your child even if he wasn't." 

"Oh my God!" The young lady said shocked. 

"I knew he was up to no good." Luis said shaking his head. 

"How dare he hurt my...my…" Ethan stated but was lost for words. 

"I'll be back later on, for the blood tests. And make sure he doesn't know that you know." Tiffany told them and left the room. Brian came back in and was greeted by mystified faces. 

"Luis, and Antonio…Before the blood test…I want one thing done…" She said breaking the silence. 

"What's that?" Brian inquired. 

"To make a truce with each other. Meaning that…No matter WHO I choose and whose baby this is. I want you to remain brothers and put this in the past." 

"Sounds good to me" Luis said reluctantly but knew that this was her choice. As well, her soul and heart would guide her to the right choice. 

"There must be a catch…," Brian said unwillingly. 

"There isn't." 

"Fine by me." Brian said as he put down his drink and walked towards Luis. 

"I agree." Luis said and walked to Brian so they could meet half way. 

"So its all settled?" She asked them. 

"Yes." They said in unison as they shook hands. But something about Brian's side of the yes didn't sound right. 

"Thank you" She smiled. 

"Who wants to get their blood taken first?" Nurse Courtney asked breaking up the celebration, and then continued, "She _Courtney pointed to her_ has already got her blood taken. Any takers on who's first?" 

"I'll do it." Luis offered. 

"Very well. Follow me." Nurse Courtney said as she opened the door and walked out. 

Luis followed suit and said, "I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much!" 

Nurse Courtney escorted Luis to the lab testing room and explained what the procedure would involve. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I guess so. I sure hope I am the father" Luis replied as he rolled up his sleeve as he sat down in the cozy blue chair. 

Noticing that Luis was ready; Nurse Courtney went over to the sink to wash her hands, she didn't want any germs or any contamination to affect the blood. Nurse Courtney then proceeded to take out the needle from the side drawer. Nurse Courtney was about to inject the needle into Luis when he panicked at the size of the needle. Nurse Courtney was aware that Officer Luis Lopez Fitzgerald was the man who told everybody he was afraid of NOTHING, but NOPE, didn't look like that anymore. This Officer had fainted at the sight of the needle that was going to be used to draw blood for the blood test! 

  
****

~*To Be Continued*~

****

~*Torn Between Two Hearts*~ 

  
****

*~Chapter 10~* 

"Sir?" Courtney said panicking. 

No answer came. She checked his pulse, it was slightly weak, but nothing more or less. Nurse Courtney needed some assistance to revive him and take the blood test. But nobody was around. They were either on their breaks, or with other patients. 

_Meanwhile a short distance away..._

"Ever had to make a choice in your life?" The young reporter said as she began her story. "Well, this woman has to." A photo of the young woman that Luis and Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald both loved flashed across the screen. 

"She has two identities. Both are particular of value to her.", the reporter continued and then added; "We've managed to catch up with some of her friends, to see what they have to say about this rare and unusual circumstance." 

"After this commercial break we have Hank Bennett who _used _to be a boyfriend of hers." 

The commercials began to play and Louise who was making her rounds happened to see Courtney struggling and needing some help. She approached Luis and Courtney cautiously and making sure that she wouldn't disturb anything or anyone. "Is everything alright?", Louise asked. 

Courtney shook her head and said, "No", and then added, "Is it possible for you to give him a cold compress to his head to awaken him?" 

Noticing how hot the man was, Louise jumped at the offer, "Sure. One moment. I think we got some in the back cupboard." 

Louise walked over to the back cupboard quickly, she wasn't sure how long the man was unconscious for; but she knew for sure that every second counted. 

"Where are those compresses?" Louise thought to herself as the news show that she was watching came back on. Glancing up to see who the news anchor was speaking to. It was none other than Hank Bennett, Harmony's Chief of Police younger brother. 

"So tell us...How did you know her?", the news anchor said to start the interview. 

"She and I used to date. But she fell in love with my best buddy Luis. Not that I mind it, but I'm really happy for my buddy." Hank replied. 

"What are your views on her making a choice between Luis, and his eldest brother Antonio." 

"I don't see what good it does. I mean she loves both men, and either way, it will destroy somebody in the process." 

"Geez...I hope that lady chooses Luis. Wait a minute...The man over there is Luis! Maybe I can help him during this tough time." Louise said come to the startling revelation and shut off the TV as she grabbed the cold compress from the fridge and wrapped in a cloth. 

"I found one." Louise told the nurse as she knelt down beside Luis, and began applying the cold compress. 

"Good, I hope he awakens with it.", the nurse replied. 

_A few minutes later..._

Luis's eyes slowly began to open, and adjust to the lighting of the room. At first, he was unaware of his surroundings. He noticed the young nurse behind him applying the cold compress, and asked as he struggled to get up, "Do you know what happened to me?" 

"Well...I am not sure how to say this Officer Lopez Fitzgerald..." Louise began with a slight chuckle, and then continued, "...But you fainted from the sight of the needle." 

"I...What?..." Luis said shocked. 

"Yeah...Mr. Brave fainted..." Kristin said as she entered the room to help out. 

"I did NOT faint..." Luis said trying to deny it all. 

"Oh really...Then lets take your blood shall we?" Nurse Courtney said taking out the needle. 

"No..No..Get that away from me." Luis told Courtney with fear in his eyes. 

"Relax Luis. We'll help you through it." 

"Can I squeeze Kristin's and Louise's hands will I do it?" 

"Sure. Anything to keep yourself calm." Courtney replied as she guided Luis back to his chair. 

Luis settled comfortably back in his chair; and then Louise and Kristin happily proceeded to sit on opposite sides of him. Kristin took his left hand, and Louise took the right. 

"You can squeeze their hands, as well as close your eyes Luis." Courtney offered as a suggestion. 

"Okay." Luis replied as he began squeezing the ladies hands' and closed his eyes tightly. 

Before he knew it, it was over. No pain at all. Courtney had already applied the bandage, and had taken the blood to the lab for testing. 

"That wasn't so bad after all was it?" Louise asked Luis as he fixed his clothes. 

"Nope. Thanks for your help." Luis replied as he approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. And then proceeded to do the same for Kristin. 

Both ladies began to blush, and sure hoped that the young lady that he was doing this for would choose him. He was the perfect gentleman even if he was afraid of needles. As well, before he could leave, they left him some advice. "Be strong Luis. We know she loves you in both her heart and soul. Your brother is nothing compared to you." 

"Thanks Louise and Kristin.", Luis said thanking them as he gave them each a hug and bid adieu. 

~*~*~

"Luis, are you alright?" She asked as Luis re-entered the room. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"I got worried because you took so long." 

"I'm okay…honest…" 

_Flashback_

"Looks like we are all alone now." Sheridan began. 

"I guess so." Luis replied looking down. 

"Are you ok Luis?" 

"Yeah, I am fine." Luis replied uneasily. 

"I can see that you have a lot of love for your family." Sheridan finally said. 

"I do, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to one of them." Luis acknowledged. 

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to someone I cared about." Sheridan admitted to Luis. 

_Sheridan and Luis begin to look at each other for a few minutes then..._

It was as if they were reading each other's minds, they both finally said in unison, "There's is something I need to tell you" 

"You go first…" 

"No you…" 

"Are we interrupting you two or something?" Hank and Beth asked as they arrive and before Sheridan and Luis can tell each other what the other was going to say. 

_End of Flashback…_

Luis waited until Antonio left to get his blood tested, and then asked her, "Do you remember the time when we nearly admitted our feelings for each other?" 

"Well…" She began. 


	3. Chapter 11 & Chapter 14

***~Chapter 11~***

She was about to continue, when a knock at the door interrupted her train of thoughts. Ethan opened the door and saw that it was a young man with a package. 

"Uh uh...This is for that young lady over there" The young man stammered. 

"Who sent you?" Ethan asked as he took it from him. 

"I can't say…I have to go…He just said to give it and leave." He told Ethan and began running off. 

"Wait…" 

But it was too late; the young man had caught the elevator and disappeared. 

"What's in the package Ethan?" She asked as Ethan shut the door. 

"I'm not sure, want me to open it for you?" 

"I guess so." 

Ethan carefully removed the packaging, it was a cassette with some songs on it. 

"It's just a cassette. Want me to throw it out?" 

"No, of course not. There must be a reason why I got it." She replied to reassure everybody in the room. 

"All right. I can see if I can borrow a tape player from the nurses station." Ethan suggested as he handed Luis the tape and went to ask. 

"Let's see what songs are on here" Luis told her. 

"Good idea. Did you make me this Luis?" 

"No I didn't. But there is a letter attached to it." Luis replied honestly and handed her the letter. 

She began reading it aloud to herself as it said: 

Dearest Love, 

I have made this for you for a reason, and a special reason it is. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want us to spend our lives together. We are meant to be with each other. I know it. We had a past life together, now all I think about is our future. Here are a couple songs that I have put on the cassette that I feel that suit our love. 

_Truly, Madly, Deeply ~ Savage Garden  
Strangers Like Me ~ Phil Collins  
Fallen Embers ~ Enya  
When She Loved Me ~ Sarah McLaughlin  
Two In A Million ~ S CLUB 7  
And Many More  
_

I hope you enjoy them, and listen with your **mind**, body, heart and soul. 

Love always,  
Your Knight In Shining Armor 

  
"Luis, are you sure that you didn't do this for me?" She asked double-checking. 

"Positive. IF...it wasn't me. It must be Brian…err Antonio" 

"Must be. But I wonder why he did that. I wonder if-" 

"You are in luck. They did have a tape deck we could borrow." Ethan interrupted as he came back in with tape deck in hand, and then asked, "What did I interrupt something?" 

"No Ethan. Antonio just sent a package for me and it contains some songs." 

"Oh. That won't do any harm would it?" 

"I hope not." 

"Shall I play it?" 

"Sure, can you play the first song of Truly Madly Deeply for me?" 

"Not a problem." Ethan replied as he took the cassette from Luis and put in the deck and pressed play. 

The song began to play like so… 

_  
I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need _

I love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful   
'cause I'm counting on 

A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning 

I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
And when the stars are shining   
Brightly in the velvet sky, 

I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry 

The tears of joy for all the   
pleasure in the certainty   
That we are surrounded by the   
comfort and protection of 

the highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you 

I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me 

Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you   
All that you need will surely come 

I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do 

I want to stand with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bathe with in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me 

She closed her eyes while it played, and began to feel a weird sensation. She felt as if she heard Brian talking to her. 

"I love you, and only you." The voice began. 

"The memories that you share in your past are only with me, nobody else." The voice continued. 

She thought of the time she played basketball with Luis and beat him at it. 

_Flashback_

"Not bad." Luis telling Sheridan surprised. 

"You mean for a girl?" Sheridan asked. 

"I mean for anybody. It was a compliment." Luis stammered. 

"Sure, Luis. " Sheridan replied unsure to believe him or not. 

"What's the score?" 

"We're tied, 15-15." 

"You're kidding." 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sheridan approached and mocked him while bouncing the ball. 

"No, I guess you don't. All right, let's get down to business…" And then added, "You know, I make this baby and the game is mine. Oh, how sweet it is." 

"I won, you lost. How sweet it is. I guess that'll teach you to never underestimate a woman ever again. Especially one named Crane." Sheridan laughed as she threw the ball into the basketball hoop and headed into the ladies lockeroom to shower and change. 

  
_End of flashback_

But instead of having Luis in that flashback, Luis had somehow, someway transformed into Brian. She must have been having a nightmare, but it felt so real. 

"See what I mean?" The voice questioned her. 

"We're meant to be together. You and I." 

"Now repeat after me… 'I love Antonio'" 

And somehow, magically she repeated what the voice ordered to do. "I love Antonio." She didn't know how it happened, the song was over, but her mindset was with Antonio. 

She didn't want to accept it, but something was forcing her to keep it that way. 

"Did you hear something?" Ethan asked Luis. 

"Yeah. Something about Antonio." 

Antonio tapped on the door, and entered, "What about me?" 

"She's saying something about you." Ethan replied and motioned Antonio to close the door. 

"Ooh Good. She got my tape. Those subliminal message tapes actually do work." Antonio thought to himself. 

She stared at Luis blankly and went, "Antonio? Is that you?" 

"No, it's me Luis." 

"I need to see Antonio." 

She whispered into his ear the words of 'I love you' as he soon as approached her, and before he could reply to her, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

  
***~Chapter 12~***

"What the hell?" Luis said as he realized what was happening. 

"They are kissing for some god forsaken reason!" Ethan murmured to Luis. 

"We have to stop it." Luis told him. 

"But how?" Ethan questioned Luis's motives. 

"Here's how." Luis said as he approached Antonio kissing her and pulled him off, and punched him. 

"Luis, what was that for?" Antonio asked as he noticed himself bleeding, and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket to stop it. 

"You are trying to brainwash her!" Ethan yelled at him and began pushing him angrily. 

"So...so what's' your point..." Antonio said smirking, and seeing no wrong in what he had done. 

"Ever heard that she is really fragile right now, and anything like this, could either make or break her?" 

"Well ah...So what's your point?" 

"What's my POINT? What's my damn point?" 

"Let her make her own choices. Let her follow her heart, body and soul to the right choice." 

She snapped out of the spell just then, and noticed the two brothers and Ethan fighting. 

"Luis, Antonio, Ethan. What's the meaning of this?" She screamed. 

"Do you know what Antonio or Brian or whatever his name did to you?" Ethan asked her. 

"No...I don't remember." 

"He tried to brainwash you!" 

"He what?" 

"Yes. I am getting rid of that damn tape right now." Ethan told her. He then proceeded to the tape deck and yanked out the tape from the cassette deck and broke it into two, and then handed it to Antonio. 

"I need some air...I think I'll call Liz." He told them, unapologetic to those he hurt.  
With that, Antonio left without saying anything else. 

Ethan saw blank faces between her and Luis, and proceeded to help cure that. Gwen had given him a tape with tango music just for emergencies. This turned out to be one of them. He placed it into the tape deck and pressed play, and slipped out the door. 

The music began to play in the room, and Luis noticed, and smiled. 

She smiled as well as it was the music that helped them to get together when she had the identity of Sheridan Crane. 

"Would you like to dance?" Luis asked coming around to her bed and outstretched his hand. 

"Yes, yes I would." She told him as she took his hand and slipped out of her bed, and unhooked her IV tube, and monitor from her. 

The music went something like**this....**

They starred longingly into each other's eyes, and began to dance. The surroundings around them seemed to just melt away. 

_Fantasy _  
"May I have this dance...?" The masked stranger asked her as he handed her a single red rose. 

She starred into his chocolate brown eyes for a few moments, and smelt the rose, and whispered, "Yes." 

He took her delicate hands into his strong muscular hands of his, and escorted her to the dance floor. 

She felt so safe in his arms, and didn't want to leave them. As they began to tango, others around them began to stop and encircle them and watch in awe. The chemistry was so there, everybody could see it. Even them. They didn't want this dance to ever end. 

As it ended, he asked her, "What's your name? It must be as beautiful as you." 

"It's ..." She starred at him blankly, but didn't answer, but instead ripped off his mask to see his entire face. 

She felt his delicate skin, and looked at his precious smile. There was something inside her that screamed, he was her kindred soul, her soul mate. 

That masked man was none other than... 

_End of Fantasy..._

She thought to herself, which man could this be? She looked into Luis's precious eyes, and realized it was him. 

Not Antonio. But him. He truly did love her. He waited century after century for her. And she did the same for him. 

The song had ended and he had carried back to her bed, and then assisted her with putting back the IV line, and monitor line on her. He caressed her hair, and kissed her on her forehead. 

"Luis, I love you." She said so softly that he couldn't even hear it. 

A slight knock came at a door before she could say anymore. It was the nurse, and doctor along with both Ethan and Antonio. 

"We have the results of the blood test." Dr. Spencer announced as she motioned everybody to take a seat. 

"Is that a good or bad sign?" She asked painstakingly as she looked into first Antonio's, then Luis's eyes. 

"Good sign." Luis told her as he rubbed her delicately. 

"All right. Please tell us." 

"You are expecting twins. And the father is…" Nurse Courtney began. 

"And…" Luis and Antonio asked in anticipation and wanting to know who was the father of her children. 

"And…" 

  
***~Chapter 13~***

"And…I'm pleased to say that…" Nurse Courtney was about to continue when another nurse knocked on the door. 

"I'll get it." Ethan said, and opened the door. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Nurse Courtney immediately." Danie said with some frustration. 

"What's wrong?" Nurse Courtney asked as she went to talk to the other nurse. 

"Somebody seemed to try to rig the tests." Danie explained. 

"Since Luis was here all the time. I think that Antonio is to blame for this." Nurse Courtney said coming to a possible solution to why there was a problem with the test results. 

"How should we tell them?" Danie asked. 

"Let's have him reveal the truth himself." Nurse Courtney replied and took the results with the correct results. 

Nurse Courtney was walking back to where she was originally standing when she 'accidently' bumped into Antonio. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." Nurse Courtney said as she bent down to collect the stuff. 

"Oh let me help you." Antonio replied as he bent down and saw both results, and remembered what he had done. 

_Flashback_

"Hello there." Antonio said introducing himself to the new nurse on duty at the blood-testing clinic. He had just got his blood test done, and realized now was his chance to rig the tests. 

"Hi, may I help you?" Danie said looking up from the sample she was looking at. 

"I was wondering how long it will take for the results to come in." Antonio continued as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"Your Antonio Lopez Fitzgerald correct?" 

"Yes, that is me." 

"Another 30 to 45 minutes at least." 

"Oh." Antonio said frowning because he wanted to have this over and done with. 

"I'm working on test as we speak." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"I hope I'm the father." 

"By the looks of it…you…" Danie began. 

Antonio had a gut feeling, that she was going to say Luis, and didn't want that to happen, and decided that a diversion would allow him to change the test results. He looked down at his coffee, and decided that it was his key in doing so. He 'accidentally' dropped his coffee on the results. "Oh dear God. I am so sorry." 

"What have you done? These tests are ruined. Luckily, I still have some of the blood samples in the backroom." Danie said annoyed that her hard work was ruined and got up to clean the mess up. She knew that Luis was the father already, but kept quiet. She finally said, "I'll be right back." 

Realizing that Danie was no longer in the room, Antonio peered over and saw the results. 'God Damn it', he thought when he saw Luis was the father. Antonio quickly erased Luis's name on the valid results, and replaced it with his own. His writing was similar enough to that of Danie's so he knew that he would not get caught. He quickly gathered his thoughts, and pretended nothing had happened as Danie returned, and inquired, "Find more of the blood tests to use?" 

"No I didn't. I thought I would but I didn't." 

"That's too bad." 

"I'll check if my tests are valid enough. And then I'll come by with the announcement." Danie told him as she looked down and noticed some eraser bits near the name of the father of the woman's babies. 

Antonio grinned and bid adieu. He began to feel guilty for what he had done. He did love her, he truly did, but he didn't want to lose her to Luis.   
  
_End of Flashback_

"Um...there's something you should know." Antonio talking louder than usual so everybody could hear, as he got up from helping Nurse Courtney with the mess. 

"There is?" Luis, Ethan, and she all expressed at once. 

"Yes..." Antonio began as he felt so bad, and then continued, "...I **rigged** the test results." 

"You what?" Luis yelled. 

"I rigged the test results. I rigged them because I wanted to be the father of her babies. Not you, Luis. I didn't want to lose her to you." 

"I never knew that you'd stoop to this kind of level." She said frowning at Antonio. 

"I'm sorry." Antonio began apologetically, and added, "I love you too much, and I didn't want to lose you. We shared a past life together, and I wanted to share this life with you too. Can you ever forgive me?" 

"I'm not sure if I can. You tried to brainwash me earlier." 

"Please?" 

"First let me here this confirmation on who the actual father of my babies are first." 

Nurse Courtney smiled, and finished reading the accurate results, "I'm pleased to say that Luis Lopez Fitzgerald is the father of the babies." 

"I am?" Luis asked brightly. 

"Yes you are Luis. Here's the results." Nurse Courtney replied as she handed him the results. 

"I think I'm going to call Mama. Antonio, you better come as well. You have a bit explaining to do for not only me, her, but mama as well. And we can talk to her about it all later on." Luis said referring to the woman who's children she was carrying was his. 

Luis and Antonio left to find a pay phone, and to call Pilar. Nurse Courtney, Danie and Dr. Spencer told Ethan and her that they'd be in later to make some final arrangements because she was free to go. 

Ethan sat on the foot of her bed, and began to say, "Looks like your soul and heart is guiding you towards Luis, isn't it?" 

"Yes. And I'm glad. I thought Antonio, well Brian was an honest man. I never knew I could be so wrong." She said with a frown appearing on her face. 

"You mustn't blame yourself. It's not your fault." 

"I know I shouldn't. I wish I had my own family to lay back on for advice. I know I have you Ethan. But I wish 'my' father and mother were still in my life. I know 'my' father has probably has now has changed, but it doesn't make up for lost time." 

"I know it doesn't. Take me for example, I just found a common bond with my real father, Sam Bennett. I still think Julian as a fatherly figure. I always will." 

"Chief Bennett is a wonderful man. I'm glad you have found a bond with him." She began to smile again. 

"Yes he is…" Ethan was about to add something else, when another knock at the door came. "I'll get that." Ethan offered and went to answer it. It was Alistair once more. 

"I'm sorry to bug you. But there's something I have to give her. Can we have some time alone?" Alistair asked Ethan. 

"Sure. I'll be calling Gwen if you need me." Ethan replied and left without another word. 

"I have something for you." Alistair began as he sat down beside her in the lofty chair. 

"You do?" She asked puzzled. 

"Yes, this." He handed her a small velvet box, and added, "It was your mothers', she said to give it to you on your wedding day. A day which I nearly ruined." 

She carefully opened the velvet box and found abeautiful antique locket; she was in absolute awe, and finally said, "It's beautiful." 

"Look inside." 

She carefully opened the delicate latch and saw a photo of herself as a child, with her father and mother. 

"We took this photo on your 6th birthday." Alistair explained. 

"I remember it slightly. Thank you. Can you put it on for me?" 

"Of course." Alistair replied as he got up and placed it around her neck. His warm gentle hands made her blush and smile. She longed to have her fathers' love, and now she finally had it. She hoped it would stay. 

"I love you. And thank you for the gift." She finally blurted choking back her tears. 

"I love you too…" He told her as he pulled her into a hug. 

He slowly pulled himself away, and sat back down, and looked into her eyes. She had her mothers' eyes, her mothers' beauty too. He missed Katherine deeply, at least a part of her was with his daughter, at least he hoped so. 

***~Chapter 14~***

Luis and Antonio alongside each other as they searched for a pay phone. Luis had his cell phone, but knew it was against hospital policy to use it in the hospital. Luis picked up the receiver, and placed a quarter in, and waited for it to be accepted, and dialed his mother's number. 

It ran a few rings before Pilar managed to pick it up. She was making some stew for herself when the phone rang. "Hello?" 

"Mama, are you sitting down?" The voice went. 

"Yes I am. Luis is that you?" Pilar asked. 

"Yes it is. I have some good news, as well as some bad news to tell you." 

Startled at what Luis had said, Pilar took a seat by a nearby chair, and said, "All right, I'm sitting down. Please tell me what's wrong." 

"Would you like the good news or bad news first?" Luis asked as he sat down on a chair himself. 

"Doesn't matter." 

"All right. That means I'll break the bad news first." 

"Bad news? Miho, there's no such thing as bad news." 

"Mama, there is. I don't know how to explain this, but Antonio er.. Brian...well whatever...lied and schemed and tried to brainwash her so she'd choose him. He also..." 

Luis was about to tell Pilar about how Antonio tried to rig the tests, when Pilar interrupted by saying, "Luis, slow down. Antonio did all that?" 

"Yes mama, and there's more." 

"More?" 

"Yes, Antonio tried to rig some blood tests." 

"Blood tests?" 

"Yeah, she's pregnant Mama. That's the good news. I'm the father. She's having twins." 

"But Antonio tried to rig them?" Pilar replied tearing up, she couldn't believe that her son was capable of that. He was just _like_ Theresa. 

"Would you like to talk to him? I need to get myself a coffee." 

"Yes." 

"I love you Mama, thank you for listening." Luis told her as he said goodbye, and handed the phone to Antonio, and headed to the cafeteria. 

"Hi Mama." Antonio said greeting Pilar on the phone as he took Luis's seat. 

"Hello Antonio...Is this true what Luis told me?" 

"Yes...I'm sorry Mama...I'm sorry to have hurt you, her and Luis. But I love her. I love her a lot." 

"But Antonio, love comes from within. You don't have to lie your way through it. Theresa did that, and look where it got her. She's now Mrs. Julian Crane, and trying to steal Ethan back from Gwen." 

"I know Mama. I am like that...I want to change that. I have come to a decision." 

"What's that Antonio?" 

"If she chooses Luis over me, I'll be alright with it. I don't mind it. I'll let her follow her heart. And I'll follow mine. I realize that Liz is the one for me. She nursed me back to health after that accident of mine. I wish...I wish there was a way I could tell her that." 

"Liz?" 

"Liz is the lady that I worked on the island when I found Diana...err...Sheridan...Err...You know who I mean..." 

"Oh Antonio. Don't do this to yourself. Be strong. If you truly love Liz, then so be it." 

"Thank you Mama. I'm thinking of calling her now. Thanks for everything." 

"Your welcome Miho...And Antonio...?" 

"Yes Mama?" 

"Please go the church at the hospital, and confess your sins? It will be the best for you, and her." 

"I will do that Mama. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I love you." Pilar replied and hung up the phone. 

Antonio hung up the payphone receiver and walked towards the church so he could confess his sins. He'd call Liz later on, but this was much more important to him, if he ever wanted to love again, and let go of his love for her. 

~*~*~

Luis sipped his coffee as he walked back to her hospital room. He was approaching the room when he saw her talking to Alistair Crane. He was about to go in and say something when he saw her smiling to him. She was opening something that Alistair handed to her. 

Luis peeked through the window and saw her carefully open it. It was a beautiful antique locket, and she was in awe. Luis couldn't believe his eyes, or ears. He thought he was seeing things, but he wasn't. He saw Alistair carefully put it around her neck and then rub her delicate hands. Luis smiled to himself as he acknowledged that her father had changed, and theorized that Alistair must have changed after seeing how much trauma his daughter had to face in such little time she was here on earth. 

~*~*~

Luis quietly let himself in, but was caught face to face with Alistair. Alistair was about to clear his throat to say something when Antonio returned himself. 

"Luis, and Antonio. There's something I have to say to you both." 

"There is?" Both men said looking startled. 

"Yes." Alistair replied taking a seat close to her bed. 

"Please tell us." Luis responded as he sat down at the foot of her bed, while Antonio remained standing. 

"I realized how bad of father I was to her. I want that all to change, that's why I came back and gave her that antique locket you see her wearing." 

"Go on." Antonio encouraged. 

"Well…I give you both full permission to marry her when she comes to her decision of who to be, and who to marry." 

"Really?" Luis was shocked at this, but knew it was coming from what he had witnessed a bit earlier. 

"Yes, I'm sorry if I gave any trouble to you both earlier. And I assure you this is **no lie**" 

"Thank you." Luis said getting up and shaking his hand, and returned his focus on her, and asked, "How do you feel about all this?" 

"I…I…am lost for words…but thank you." She replied tearing up. 

"No need to thank me." Alistair assured her, and continued, "I want what's best for you. I must go now." He gave a kiss on her forehead, and walked out. 

"Wow." Antonio murmured under his breath. 

"Sure is." Luis agreed. 

"Can one of you put on the radio for me? Ethan requested a song for me and I want to see if it's on." she asked. 

Luis switched on the radio for her, and the song dedication came on. It was Ethan saying, "Remember…Just love yourself…It will guide you to the right place." 

The song went something like this… 

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

She remembered how she met him. Brian. She couldn't remember her name or anything. She couldn't even remember how to speak. But he had helped her so much. 

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

She knew had to make a choice. She had so many cherished memories with both men. Why was it getting so hard suddenly? 

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Of course, there was a part of her that still loved him. But, on the other hand, the other part loved the other. So many memories were shared with both. So many! But hearing that man tell them, he gave approval to both of them told her that the time was now. Time to make a choice. 

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard _

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories 

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light 

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories 

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories 

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as the song came to a close, and she finally spoke up by saying, "I have come to one of my choices…And I think you should both know that…" 


	4. A Choice That Would Change Everything

~*New*~ *~A Choice That Would Change Everything~* Short, Complete POV Fic 

_This is a short, complete Sheridan POV fic. The song which I based it upon is Supergirl by Krystal Harris. Enjoy! Feedback is cherished so please donate your time to give some! :o) If needed, here's the link to the lyrics to the song: http://www.lyricsstyle.com/k/krystalharris/supergirl.html _

Please note that…This is a short that is connected to my fanfic of "Torn Between Two Hearts", if you need the back chapters, leave me a note at Fanfic Friends, and I'll repost the chapters. It takes place a little before the ending of the last chapter I posted (Chapter 14) when she says "I have come to one of my choices…And I think you should both know that…" 

****

*~A Choice That Would Change Everything~* 

_Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds   
High in the sky...  
_

She had a lifetime of dreams. So many of them. She never knew what love was like. Until she found him. He was the one she wanted to live forever with. She imagined herself flying around the world, with him at her side, and supporting her no matter what. No matter who she was, or anything. 

She looked at both men, and knew she had to make her choices wisely. Because one choice would significantly impact the other one. 

_Conquering the world   
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize..._

When she was growing up, she knew she could change the world. But having making these choices would change not only her own world, but also those around her. She wished that her 'mother' was still around to advise her on this, yet sadly, she was presumed dead. Pilar was like a mother to her...however...she was the mother of the men she had to choose between. 

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me_

This is MY choice, she screamed out in her head. 

"I have to do this." She thought to herself 

"But why is it so hard?" She questioned herself as she looked at each man. 

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone_

She felt alone as a child. So alone. Her mother was gone. Her father rejected her, until now that is. Her brother was off married, but she did share a bond with their son (her 'cousin') but still. She felt alone. She longed to be loved. And now she was. But she didn't know what choice to make still! 

_Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
To share in all that I've been given  
I need someone that's strong enough for me_

The name of Sheridan Crane held so much prestige and honor. She loved that name, and it was the name she fell in love with Luis with. 

On the other hand, there was the name of Diana, she called herself that after she lost her memory and fell in love with Brian. Brian turned out to be the MIA older brother of Luis. 

The brothers fought over her, and she hated that. She only needed one of them! **One**. Only one was strong enough for her. Made her believe in herself...But whom...? 

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone_

'The time is now', she thought, and continued thinking, 'Maybe if I decide on one thing first, it would guide me to the other choice...' 

_I need someone  
I won't stop 'til I find the one  
Who will stop the longing in my life_

She needed her identity before her choice. She came to that choice, at least so she thought. 

_I need someone  
I won't stop 'til I find the one  
Who will stop the longing in my life  
_

But...If she made one choice...It may hurt the other! She finally realized something. What if one of them said even if you choose THIS identity I'd still love you. She felt lost again, but it was killing her inside...Literally killing her... 

  
_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone_

She turned to both men and finally spoke with tears starting to fall down her face and said… "I have come to one of my choices…And I think you should both know that…" 

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone_

'Here goes nothing...' she thought, 'The time is now...' 

_I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me _

"The decision that I have come to is one that may make me or break me. I hope it doesn't hurt either of you but the choice is..."


	5. Chapter 15 & 16

**~*Torn Between Two Hearts*~**

**  
**

***~Chapter 15~***

  
  
"The decision that I have come to is one that may make me or break me. I hope it doesn't hurt either of you but the choice is..."  
  
"Is..." Luis interrupted eager to have the ordeal finally over.  
  
Annoyed, she continued by saying, "I've decided to choose my name first. It was a tough choice, but I have finally decided upon the name of..."  
  
_Flashback_  
She sat down at the quiet cafe in Paris and awaiting for the arrival for her best friend, Princess Diana. Her life seemed to parallel that the life of the Princess's. Finding one love, then finding out he cheated on her. It was a shame, but nonetheless the truth.   
  
Minutes seemed to pass, and there was no word on why Princess Diana would be late. Suddenly, a maitre appeared, with a note for her. Inside contained this letter,...  
  
_Dearest Sheridan,  
  
I apologize for not coming. Something quite important has come up,   
and I had to leave immediately. It seems like the paparazzi has found out   
that I have a new love, and I fear for both our lives. Promise me that you'll   
remain in touch, and no matter what happens to us, and our friendship to  
pass on my namesake to your future child. I'll contact you soon.  
  
Love, Diana _  
  
She folded up the letter, and thanked the mataire and headed back to her hotel suite. It was there that she found out the tragic news that Princess Diana, Dodi Al Fayad, and her driver were killed; and her bodyguard was seriously injured. It was as if Diana knew the end was coming for her, but wanted Sheridan to look out for herself. It was then and there that Sheridan decided to name her child Diana....  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
She didn't choose the name of Diana this time.   
  
Sure...she chose the name after her amnesia, but something inside her screamed out that it wasn't the right time to use Diana. She didn't know what was telling her this, but nonetheless, she had to make the right choice.  
  
_Flashback..._  
  
Sheridan walked towards her mother and climbed into her mother', Katherine's lap and asked, "Mommy, can you tell me a story?"  
  
Katherine looked down at her young daughter puzzled, and replied, "What kind of story, Sheridan?"  
  
"How I got my name..."  
  
"Well...that's not an actual story...but of course I will..."  
  
"When you were born, I wasn't sure what to name you. Neither was your father."  
  
"You mean I was a no name child?" Sheridan inquired.  
  
"No Princess…We had too many choices of names." Katherine explained.  
  
"Really? What other names were you thinking of?" Sheridan asked, quite intrigued now.  
  
"Well there was Diana, which is Greek, and means Celestial Hunter; however, it didn't suit you. We also were thinking of Kimberly which meant Ruler, or Amy which meant beloved. But we didn't feel as if those names were…"  
  
"Katherine, I need you in my study." Alistair interrupted from downstairs.  
  
"Just a minute Alistair…I am telling Sheridan how she got her name."  
  
"Daddy always interrupts our quiet time." Sheridan said starting to sniff and bow her head downwards.  
  
"No, that's not it Sheridan. I promise you."  
  
"Pinky swear?"   
  
"Pinky swear." Katherine replied joining her pinky with Sheridan's.  
  
"You can continue now." Sheridan replied, wanting to know more about her name.   
  
"Your brother came by to see you. And we didn't still have a name. He had a gift from Princess Sheridan, a friend of mine from Ventnor Longford Island"  
  
"I was named after a Princess?" Sheridan asked all bright eyed.  
  
"Yes, your brother Julian jolted my memory. And your little smile and eyes reminded me of her."   
  
"I love the name Mommy! Thank you." Sheridan said thanking her mother, and gave her a kiss before she scooted off her lap and play with her toys.  
  
_End of Flashback…_  
  
She smiled. She had made her choice. She was going to tell them now. Nothing was going to change it.   
  


~*~*~

  
  
She was about to tell them when another knock at the door came. It was the doctor, along with her nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry to interfere again, but we have found out what genders your twins will be." Dr. Marilee Spencer explained.  
  
"You have?" She questioned them with some intrigue.  
  
"Yes. You are having…"  
  
"Can it wait? I know it was awfully rude of me to interrupt but you; but I was telling both Luis and Brian…err Antonio a choice that I made."  
  
"Of course. "  
  
"In private?" She asked noticing they hadn't left.  
  
"Oh sorry…we didn't know it was that sort of thing." Nurse Courtney said apologizing on the behalf of the both of them, and left the room with Dr. Spencer.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Finally." She murmured under her breath.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Antonio spoke up as the door finally shut.  
  
"Antonio, please, give her some time and space." Luis cautioned.  
  
"Luis, Antonio. I know you both love me dearly. Nevertheless, you both loved me under different names and identities. I was Diana when I was with you, Antonio. But I only knew you as Brian…" She took a breath, and then continued, "I was Sheridan Crane when I was with Luis. And that name carries so much within me. But at the same time, so does Diana."  
  
"Go on." Luis and Antonio said together encouragingly.  
  
"This was a hard yet lengthy process but I've chosen the name of…"  
  
Just then the power flickered on and off, and then the lights were back on again a few moments later.   
  
She wasn't there anymore, but instead in her place was a piece of paper with her choice. And that choice was the identity of…  
  
None other than…  
  
Sheridan Crane.   
  
But where was Sheridan…?  
  
**  
**

~*Torn Between Two Hearts*~

  
****

*~Chapter 16~*

  
  
  
"Sheridan?" Luis cried out.  
  
"What on earth happened here? She was here just a minute ago.." Antonio asked in a confused state.  
  
"How should I know..." Luis barked at him, and continued to call out Sheridan's name.  
  
"Luis, calm down for a second. We have to think rationally." Antonio said approaching him.  
  
"How can I think rationally when the..." Luis was about to continue, when a knock at the door interrupted his sentence. It was none other than Ethan, who had brought along Gwen to talk to Sheridan.  
  
"Hey Luis...Hey Antonio..." Ethan began, and looked around the room, and then looked back at Luis, "...Um where is she?"  
  
"We don't know Ethan. The lights flickered on and off, then on again. And then she simply vanished. But this paper was left in her spot." Luis explained as he handed the delicate paper in which she had written her choice to Ethan to look at.  
  
"Well find her! Find Sheridan...She could be anywhere by now..."  
  
"Ethan, let's look at the possibilities of where she could have gotten in such a short time."  
  
"Well she couldn't headed back to the mansion could she...?" Gwen blurted out.  
  
"Oh Dear God!" Ethan and Luis said at the same time at the realization that Gwen made.   
  
The mansion carried such bad memories for Sheridan. A bad childhood, growing up with no mother, just to name a few.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Ethan and Luis rushed out of the hospital room; with Antonio and Gwen running behind them to catch up.   
  
Antonio and Gwen finally caught up when Luis and Ethan had reached the car. Catching his breath, Antonio finally said, "Luis, Ethan, what's going on?"  
  
Gwen kept her mouth shut, as she already knew the story, and did not want to inadvertently make things even worse than they already were.  
  
Noticing the worry in Luis's eyes, Ethan handed his keys to him, and said, "I'll explain on the way to the mansion. Get in. Luis you drive."  
  
Taking the keys from Ethan, Luis unlocked the doors, and let everybody in. After hearing everybody's seatbelt click, Luis put the keys in the ignition and set the car into drive. 

~*~*~

  
  
"Okay…Now tell me Ethan…What's the big deal about the mansion? I thought Sheridan loved it there…" Antonio asked.  
  
"Well she does, but at first she hated it." Ethan explained.  
  
"Why on earth would you say that?"  
  
"About two and half years ago...Luis was assigned to be Sheridan's bodyguard..." Ethan began. 

_Flashback_  
  
"There she is...I knew it." Ethan pointed to Sheridan who was on the couch to Hank and Luis as they entered the Crane's living room.  
  
"Yeah you did, you knew exactly where to find her." Luis agreed, then continued, "Sheridan, why'd you run out of the cottage?"  
  
"All the blood", Sheridan started to say as she started to cry softly.  
  
Taken aback, Luis spoke up and said, "What, I didn't hear that."  
  
"Blood on the body, on my hands" Sheridan explained; as she sees herself as a child with blood on hands, and then continued, "I did it I killed him."  
  
"Who Sheridan who'd you kill? The shooter?" Luis asked.  
  
Annoyed at Sheridan's interrogation by Luis, Ethan calmly told her, "It's ok Sheridan we're gonna go back to the cottage."  
  
"Hold on a second. You keep staring at the floor Sheridan, why?" Luis said glancing at Sheridan in a panic as she looked down on the floor.  
  
"The blood! The blood!" Sheridan murmured.  
  
"You see blood on the floor?" Luis asked.  
  
"Look that's enough Luis!" Ethan snapped at Luis getting annoyed.  
  
"What is it Sheridan? Why are you so upset? What do you see on the floor?..." Luis questioned as he stepped in front of her to look into her eyes.  
  
"Dammit, Luis! I said that's enough! Can't you see the state she's in?" Ethan interrupted as he took ahold of Sheridan and started to walk into the foyer.  
  
"The bloody sheet…" She said sobbing quietly.  
  
"I'm taking her back to the cottage." Ethan told Luis and Hank.   
  
"Corpse..." Sheridan began crying harder, and then continued, "His blood is on my hands"  
  
"Who's blood Sheridan?" Luis asked her as he caught up to them and took ahold of Sheridan's arm, and continued, "The corpse from the alley?" He continued, referring to body of the unidentified woman's body found earlier on the pier.  
  
"Look, stop this Luis! Can't you see she's sleepwalking?" Ethan pointed out.  
  
"Sleepwalking? Why would she come here in her sleep, Ethan?" Luis asked confused.  
  
"Just let it go Luis." Hank interrupted.  
  
"Sheridan can you hear me?" Luis said starring into Sheridan's eyes and waving his hands in front of her.  
  
No answer came at first from Sheridan, as she looked at her hands, she explained, "The blood"  
  
"Why are you staring at the floor like you're seeing something? What is it Sheridan?" Luis asked again in attempt to get an answer out of Sheridan.  
  
Noticing a nearby vase, Ethan picked it up and dropped it, "That was clumsy"  
  
"What happened?" Sheridan asked groggily as she finally woke up from her sleepwalking.  
  
"Ethan busted a vase" Luis explained.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Sheridan demanded to know as she noticed where she was.  
  
"You were sleepwalking..." Luis began, and then took a deep breath and continued, "You were talking about a bloody corpse and blood on your hands..." He took another deep breath, and then proceeded, "...And you were staring at the floor like you were seeing something there. Now what's going on Sheridan?..."   
  
"Dammit Luis I won't let you do that! I won't let you question her. Come on Sheridan." Ethan stopped Luis from saying anymore, and began to escort Sheridan out of the mansion back to her cottage.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Luis asked himself outloud as he began to follow them when the door slams infront of him.  
  
_End of Flashback_   
  
"Whoa...Poor Sheridan." Antonio taken aback after Ethan was done explaining the story.  
  
"Yeah. She hasn't had an episode since Dr. Russell hypnotized her, and told her nothing really happened...Until now that is." Luis agreed, but had some uncertainty in his voice as he pulled into the Crane mansion's driveway.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Let's check the mansion first." Antonio suggested as they all got out of the car.  
  
"Good idea." Luis, Gwen and Ethan agreed.  
  
Walking up to the mansion was a quiet walk, nobody wanted to see Sheridan there, and have her facing her terrible nightmares again. She already had so much happen to her, and this would make things even worse since she was pregnant with twins. The doctors were going to warn her, friends and family that any stress or traumatic incidents could return childhood memories including ailments such as sleepwalking.  
  
The door was open once they reached the entrance; when they heard a loud cry. It was Sheridan, she was whimpering about having blood on her hands. Luis and the others rushed to her side when they noticed a letter opener beside her, and blood dripping onto her hospital gown.  
  
"Gwen, get me the first aid kit. Ethan, call 911..." Luis screamed as he cradled Sheridan in his arms and loosened the gown around her neck, and began to say "Sheridan...please wake up..."   
  
"I think she had another sleepwalking episode..." Antonio spoke up, and was about to continue when Sheridan went on about having blood on her hands.  
  
"I did it...I killed him...That's why there's blood on my hands..." Sheridan winced while in a hypnotic state.  
  
"Make her sniff this Luis. It's smelling salts...It will wake her up" Gwen explained as she handed them, and the first aid kit to Luis.  
  
Carefully putting the smelling salts under her nose, Sheridan finally awoke, and screamed at the sight of the blood, and murmured, "What happened...What am I doing here..."  
  
"Sheridan, it's going to be all right..." Luis spoke soothingly to her.  
  
"Luis...I...I..." Sheridan began.  
  
"It's okay Sheridan..." Antonio reassuringly.  
  
"Luis, she's bleeding severely." Ethan spoke up as he saw Luis's shirt get stained with more and more blood.  
  
"Sheridan, how did you do this to yourself?"  
  
"I..I...saw...somebody...he he..." Sheridan murmured before she closed her eyes again because of the loss of blood.  
  



End file.
